


My Guy

by Catcat85



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: Kurt never thought meeting Blaine's grandfather would make him feel so insignificant and small. But of course, Blaine is there to stand up for him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144316
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	My Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the 2021 Klaine/CC Valentine's Day Challenge.
> 
> Day 11: My Guy by Mary Wells

“I’m nervous.” Kurt tells Blaine as he fidgets around in his seat. They are driving to Blaine’s grandparents’ house in Columbus to celebrate the 4th of July holiday. Blaine’s parents are driving in a separate car ahead of them. 

Blaine reaches over and holds his boyfriend’s hand. “Don’t be. My grandparents are the best. Grandma makes the best desserts. She always makes a whole table full of cookies and cakes for their parties. And Grandpa...” 

“is the Governor of Ohio.” Kurt states, making his boyfriend smile. 

“Is that what you’re nervous about?” Blaine asks before squeezing Kurt’s hand in comfort. “Kurt, my grandpa is the sweetest man. When I came out, he was so supportive and told me that my sexual orientation doesn’t change anything about his love for me. He was on board before my dad could come around to it. You have nothing to worry about. He’s great.” 

Kurt relaxes a little. “Okay.” 

Kurt and Blaine have been together for about four months now, and exchanged their I love you’s about a month ago. Since it’s the Summer time, the two of them have been inseparable. Whenever they find free time, they are together. They go to the Lima Bean, or go shopping at the mall, or watch movies at each other’s houses, or plan out which songs to perform during the upcoming year with the Warblers. It’s their Senior year, and they are both excited about going all the way to Nationals as well as applying to colleges, and planning their future. 

“Wow! That is a mansion!” Kurt exclaims in awe as they pull up to a gate where the security is checking all the cars in. 

“It’s a Governor’s Mansion. Every elected Governor had lived here.” Blaine explains as the security checks them in. 

After handing over the car keys to the valet, Blaine and Kurt follow Blaine’s parents into the mansion. 

“Exactly, how many people were invited to this party?” Kurt whispers into his boyfriend’s ear as he looks around all the party goers. 

Blaine shrugs. “Just close friends and family.” 

Kurt’s eyes go wide. Judging from the amount of people at the party, Blaine’s grandparents have a huge number of close friends. 

“BLAINE!” 

Kurt and Blaine both turn to see who called out Blaine’s name, to find a tall, handsome, older man with dark hair and square jawline. He looks more intimidating in person than he does on camera. Blaine’s face breaks into a wide smile. 

“Grandpa!” He rushes over to hug his grandfather in a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you.” 

“Same to you. How are you enjoying your summer?” 

“Great! Come, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend.” Blaine pulls his grandpa over to Kurt and Kurt stands up straighter and smiles at the man politely. 

“This is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend.” Blaine introduces. “Kurt, this is my grandpa, Jack Anderson.” 

Kurt holds out his hand. “It’s an honor to meet you, Governor.” 

Jack Anderson shakes Kurt’s hand in a firm grip. “Nice hand shake.” He comments as he looks at Kurt in a careful manner. “You can all me Jack.” 

Blaine’s smile widens and he looks at his boyfriend in a way to tell him, _see, you were worried for nothing._

Kurt smiles back at Jack. “Thank you, Jack. And thanks for inviting me.” 

“Of course! Any friend of Blaine is a friend of mine.” Jack replies before turning to Blaine. “Blaine, there is someone I want you to meet. A friend of mine’s son just moved to Ohio and he’s going to be starting at Dalton in the Fall.” 

“Oh! Of course! Kurt and I would love to meet our fellow Dalton man.” Blaine replies enthusiastically. 

Jack Anderson glances at Kurt before he scans the crowd to look for someone. Kurt suddenly feels like he’s not wanted. 

“Ah, there he is! Come on, Blaine.” Jack says already walking over to whoever he meant to introduce Blaine to. 

Blaine pulls on Kurt’s hand and they follow Jack. 

“Sebastian!” Jack greets a handsome young man, who looks to be about their age. 

Sebastian smiles and shakes Jack’s hand. “Jack! Great party!” 

“Yeah, well, we try.” Jack replies before gesturing towards Blaine. “Sebastian, I would like you to meet my grandson, Blaine. Blaine, this is Sebastian Smythe. His father is the new District Attorney.” 

Blaine shakes Sebastian’s hand as Sebastian looks at Blaine up and down as if he’s checking him out. Kurt’s blood boils at the way Sebastian is gawking at his boyfriend. He tightens his hold on Blaine’s hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sebastian. This is my boyfriend, Kurt.” Blaine introduces them politely. Kurt hates the way Sebastian looks at him judgingly. “We both go to Dalton, we heard you’re starting there in the Fall. Are you a Freshman?” 

Sebastian looks back at Blaine. “Do I look like a Freshman?” 

Blaine frowns and immediately apologizes, because he’s always been a good-mannered boy. “Oh, I’m sorry, I just assumed...” 

“I’m going to be a Junior when school starts.” Sebastian replies. “Jack told me you’re gonna be a Senior. I do like my men, older.” 

Kurt bites the inside of his lip until he tastes blood, because he’s trying so hard not to lash out at Sebastian, who is openly flirting with his boyfriend in front of him. 

“Well, I’m sure you boys have a lot to talk about.” Jack slaps Blaine’s back before turning to Kurt. “Kurt, why don’t you come with me? I’ll show you where the food is. You must be starving.” 

Kurt’s blood runs cold. He sees exactly what is going on, and he’s not going to be pushed around like this. Even if it is the Governor of Ohio. _No one pushes the Hummels around._

He tightens his hold on Blaine’s hand. “No, thank you, Jack. I’m going to stay right here with my _boyfriend_.” 

Jack scowls at him. “Young man, this is my house. When I asked you to do something, you listen.” 

“Come on, Blaine. Why don’t we go somewhere quiet where we can talk?” Sebastian suggests and Blaine looks between him and his grandfather. 

“No, I’m not leaving Kurt.” He looks at his grandfather. “What’s going on here?” 

“It’s time for you to start thinking about your future, Blaine.” Jack replies, looking at his grandson meaningfully. “You are about to graduate High School. It’s time for you to start building important and meaningful relationships.” 

“I _am_ in an important and meaningful relationship, Grandpa.” He pulls Kurt closer. “I love Kurt very much. He's the love of my life.” 

Jack scoffs. “You’ve been together four months! I’d hardly call it real love. It’s _puppy_ love!” 

Blaine’s face turns hard. “With all due respect, Grandpa, I would appreciate it if you don’t insult the way I feel about my boyfriend.” 

“I am thinking about your future, Blaine! You are the heir to the Anderson name. You need a partner who is of class and standard to be fit to stand next to you. And Sebastian is that person.” 

“Kurt is an amazing person! He’s the one I want to be standing next to!” Blaine replies, making Kurt feel so proud of his boyfriend for standing up for him. 

“I am sure Kurt is a nice boy, but he’s not fit to be an Anderson!” Jack raises his voice, looking angry. “From what I’ve gathered, he wants to be a performer on Broadway. You want to become a lawyer. As does Sebastian. You two make a great pair! He comes from a great political family. His father is a District Attorney. Whereas Kurt’s father is a blue-collar worker!” 

Kurt feels tears start to well in his eyes and he takes deep breaths to calm himself. He’s never felt so small an insignificant in his entire life and he’s faced with homophobic bullies before. Because this time, it’s not just him being insulted. Jack is insulting his father, too and Kurt will not stand by quietly. 

“My father is a business owner!” Kurt replies, his voice high and his chin up. He won’t let this man make him feel small. 

Jack turns to him. “This is a family conversation.” 

“ _Don’t_ speak to my boyfriend that way.” Blaine tells his grandfather with a frown. Kurt’s never seen his boyfriend looked this hurt and angry before. “I’m sorry, Grandpa but there’s nothing you could say to tear me away from Kurt. There’s nothing you could do to break us apart.” 

Blaine then turns to Sebastian. “I’m sure you are a very nice guy, but I’m not interested. No one could ever take a place of Kurt, because he’s _my guy_ , and he’s the one I love.” 

He holds onto Kurt’s hand tightly and looks back at his grandfather. “I was excited to come here and spend time with you. I was hoping that you would get to know Kurt, the person I love. But you disappointed me today, Grandpa. You _hurt_ the guy I love, so you hurt me. We’re leaving.” 

Jack sets his jaw hard. “Don’t you walk away from me, Blaine Anderson.” 

Blaine doesn’t turn around as he walks out of the mansion, holding Kurt’s hand. When they are waiting for the valet to bring the car, Kurt tugs on his boyfriend’s hand to get his attention. 

“Thank you for standing up for me.” 

Blaine turns to look at him sadly. “Of course, baby.” He lets out a sigh. “God, Kurt, I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over him to act like that. He...” 

“Doesn’t think I’m good enough for you.” Kurt finishes softly, looking down at his feet. 

“He’s wrong.” Blaine insists. “Kurt, you are the most beautiful, caring, kind-hearted, talented, and intelligent person I’ve ever met. The truth is, you’re the one who is way out of my league. I am so lucky and proud to be with you.” 

Kurt can’t help it. He wraps his arms around Blaine and kisses him softly. “I hope so.” His voice cracks with emotion, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. “I want you to be.” 

Blaine smiles. “What do you say, we get out of here? Head back home and have our own little pool party? We have the house to ourselves.” 

Kurt smiles wide. “Perfect.” 

\---------------------------- 

_As a matter of opinion I think he's tops_   
_My opinion is he's the cream of the crop_   
_As a matter of taste to be exact_   
_He's my ideal as a matter of fact_

\---------------------------- 

Song credit: My Guy by Mary Wells

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a few episodes of Gilmore Girls last night, and this is the end result.   
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Thank you so much for everyone who read, left comments and kudos.  
> You all are the motivation for me to keep writing.


End file.
